Nuestro principe azul
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Después de tres años de la gran batalla contra la reina Vajra, Alto Saotome regresa sano y a salvo. Alto x Sheryl (en general)


_**Hola de nuevo :D , les presento mi nuevo fic de Macross Frontier… Espero que les guste **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Macross Frontier no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: va tener algunas cosas sobre Alto x Ranka… Pero en general es un Alto x Sheryl :D, la trama es mia. Esto sería después de la película "Sayonara no Tsubasa"**_

_**Summary: Después de tres años de la gran batalla contra la reina Vajra, Alto Saotome regresa sano y a salvo.**_

* * *

_**Nuestro príncipe azul.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En el hospital, Sheryl Nome estaba sentada en una de las sillas, ella miraba atentamente hacia una persona por la cual también fue una de sus mejores amigas: Ranka Lee que se encontraba enferma. Gracias a la peli verde, Sheryl sigue con vida y puede volver a cantar, del otro lado de la cama estaba Ozma Lee, quien últimamente no estuvo durmiendo para saber de que su hermana menor vuelva a abrir los ojos.

— ¿Qué le paso exactamente a Ranka? —pregunto la joven cantante preocupada.

—Ella antes de subir al escenario se desmayo aunque ya estaba enferma Ranka siguió con la fiebre—le contesto Ozma estando de brazos cruzados, parado y apoyado contra la pared.

—Le dije que cuando este enferma, que no siga mis pasos—insinuó Sheryl seria.

—40° de temperatura—dijo Ozma al ver que su hermana tenía las mejillas rojizas.

—_Alto-kun_—musito la peli verde delirando.

—Alto?

Ambas personas se quedaron percatados por lo que escucharon; Ranka dijo el nombre de aquel piloto de que al pasar de los años aun no ha aparecido. —_Ella también extraña a Alto_— se dijo en sus pensamientos el hada galáctica. —Debe estar soñando con él.

—Bueno yo me voy Ozma, nos vemos luego—dijo la chica alejándose del lugar.

Sheryl Nome estaba caminando por los pasillos del hospital, hasta que escucha unos gritos que provenía de aquella habitación de donde salió. La chica pudo notar que algunas enfermeras corrieron hacia aquel lugar.

— ¡Acaba de despertar Ranka Lee! — grito una de las tantas enfermeras que estaban felices.

El hada galáctica corrió otra vez para volver al cuarto. Y ahí lo encontró el fue la cura para todo, siempre fue el: —Alto Saotome—pronuncio tapándose la boca mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban. Alto estaba sentado al lado de la paciente que había abierto sus ojos; el estaba completamente cambiado, su cuerpo maduro mas al igual que su rostro, su cabello azulado era un poco más largo que la ultima vez, llevaba puesto el traje de la S.M.S.

—Sheryl—dijo este cuando voltea.

Después de tres años Alto Saotome estaba de vuelta, pero el ya había tomado una decisión antes de su desaparición… Eligio a Sheryl Nome para que sea su esposa durante toda la vida, el piloto se levanta de su asiento para estar más cerca de su novia. —_Hola amor_—le susurro en el oído de ella cosa que luego la chica lo abraza fuerte y también para unir sus labios.

La joven de cabellos verdes desviaba la mirada ante ellos dos, aunque el chico la apodo "La cenicienta", Ranka seguirá amándolo… No le importa si no le correspondió en aquel momento durante la batalla pero también gracias a Alto y a Sheryl, ella pudo salir adelante: su príncipe azul es su inspiración para las canciones y Sheryl sería su aliento o también su maestra.

—Estoy feliz por ti. Alto-kun.

Ambos la miraron ingenuos y también se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo. Ozma Lee no pudo evitar reírse por la reacción de aquellos dos, la peli verde estaba feliz de volver a ver a su príncipe azul…Además no estaba tan alegre que digamos, en la batalla contra la reina Vajra, perdió a un ser querido que aparte ese chico quería lo mejor para su hermana era nada menos que Brera Stener.

—_Espero que mi Onii-chan este bien_—se dijo en su mente mientras que por sus mejillas pasaban sus lágrimas.

—Ranka…—pronuncio Alto al notar esos ojos que se cristalizaban poco a poco. El chico no pudo evitar abrazarla para consolarla, que por lo menos se sienta bien.

—_Yo lo sabía desde el principio… Alto Saotome es mi príncipe azul, bueno nuestro príncipe azul… Porque nunca se rendirá para salvar a sus dos princesas, las quiere ver bien…Aunque Ranka sea una de las princesa, yo soy la futura reina…_—dijo Sheryl al verlos con una sonrisa a aquellos dos, la chica se miraba su mano y se quedo mirando el anillo de bodas que el piloto le dio durante que se abrazaron…

* * *

_**Fin**_

_**Y ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Espero que les guste :D**_

_**._. sé que fue corto pero tratare de alargarlo un poco más la próxima vez**_


End file.
